


开弓

by tydujour (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tydujour
Summary: 马民，星娜，骨科，小妈，大三角，aka我的恶趣味合集
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

饭局中间，李马克走出去上洗手间。他喝了一点酒，人有些晕乎，往脸上扑了两捧水才走出去。迎面碰上在门口兜圈子的经理，经理冲他鞠了一小躬，小声说，罗先生在这里请客。

他一愣，整个人清醒了一半。这里是他的地方，罗渽民又来做什么？一时间他只想到两种可能，一是做什么给他看，二是来砸场子的。

他问：“和谁？”

经理说：“不是熟面孔，是一家港资企业，罗先生是来谈合作的。”

李马克顿了顿。带我去看看，他说。

要说关系，罗渽民还是他法律意义上的弟弟，可他已经很久没有见到过罗渽民了。每天，他都能从别人的嘴里听到罗渽民的消息，罗渽民与这个公司谈了合作，罗渽民对那个市场进行了投资，几乎不用费什么力气，他就能对罗渽民的动向了如指掌。可罗渽民到底怎么样？健康吗，开心吗，过得好吗？他不知道，连知道的方法都没有。罗渽民换了电话，换了住址，好像决心从他的生命里消失，可消息总是源源不断地找上门来，让他牵肠挂肚，辗转难眠。

好残酷的惩罚啊。他的弟弟，从小到大都是那样聪明。

李马克弯下腰，把脸贴近备菜间的窗口，隔着镂空的雕花，他能看到几个男人的身影。没有罗渽民。他转过头，经理正脸色古怪地站在他后面，老板做贼，这种场景不常见到。李马克也知道自己的样子不好看，刚要说话，里面的声音突然大了起来。罗渽民已经走到了他正对面，似乎是敬完半圈酒，手搭在一张椅背上，很亲昵地和人讲话。

被搭住椅背的男人抬起头，说话还带口音：“罗经理，养金鱼吗？”

罗渽民似乎没听懂，于是那个男人指着杯子解释：这里，剩这么多，留着，都可以养鱼了。

那怎么行，罗渽民恍然，盯着那半杯酒看一会儿，再转头盯那男人看一会儿，仰头一饮而尽。席间一片叫好。罗渽民放下酒杯，晃了一下，边上哄笑起来，忙不迭地给他挪座位。罗渽民靠着椅背，连话也少了，谁说话，就把头转向谁，一副有些晕晕乎乎的样子。

李马克知道这是装的，可装得太像，装得他心颤颤的。他朝经理比了个手势，经理会意，开门走进去。

他再也看不下去了，走到外面，突然觉得浑身都发起热来，不知怎么的，很想吹吹冷风。近乡情更怯，是不是就是这种感觉？每一天，听着弟弟的消息，他都有几百几千句话想问，可到了现在，到了就要和弟弟面对面的时候，他却不知道该说什么了。

罗渽民干完一杯，经理走过来，说他们老板请罗先生去挑酒。他知道是李马克来了，笑眯眯地站起来说出去一趟。刚才说他养金鱼的男人站起来：我陪你？

不用，罗渽民摆摆手，有个熟人，我去打个招呼。

沿着走廊走到露台上，一个人背对着他站着，深色头发，深色西装，深色皮鞋，整个人好像要融进夜晚里去，可唯独衬衫领口是白的，好像在发光一样。

他痴痴地看了一会儿，才叫：“哥哥。”

那个人转过头。

他们有一会儿没有说话，只是沉默地互相打量着。然后，李马克说：“你别这样。”

罗渽民忍不住想到席间那个养金鱼的滥俗笑话，知道他在指什么，忍不住问：“你凭什么管我？”

李马克脱口而出：“因为……”又把下半句吞回去。

因为什么？因为你是我哥哥？罗渽民冷笑一下，刚要反驳，可突然又想到，这好像他们小的时候拌嘴，他总是可以把哥哥说得张口结舌，一股酸意梗在喉咙里，就再也说不出来了。

李马克只是摇摇头。

罗渽民咬一咬嘴唇。他好不容易才见到哥哥，不能毁了这个见面的机会，而且，他今天还有重要的事情要说。他深呼吸一下，说：“朴老爷子住院了。中风。”

时间几乎都停止了一瞬。然后，李马克小心翼翼地问：“你还好吗？”

罗渽民愣住了。过了一会儿，他低下头，心里又酸又涩，忍不住苦笑起来。

是啊，这才是他的哥哥，他的好哥哥。他说什么，哥哥也只问：你好吗？哥哥就是这样的人，即使他做了多么糟糕的事，还是一如既往对他这么好，不会生气，不会怨恨，更不会替他感到羞耻。这样的哥哥，他到底该怎么办？

他愣愣地出神，突然，整个人被笼罩在了温暖而熟悉的气息里，他抬起头，才发现是哥哥脱掉了外套，盖在他的肩膀上。

对上他的视线，李马克有点不自然地解释道：“你只穿着衬衫，会冷。”

罗渽民不知道应该怎么反应。时隔那么久，他又被哥哥这种无微不至的温柔包裹了，好陌生又好熟悉。刚才他还不冷，可披着哥哥的外套，他突然感觉到了，风很大，他还在一阵阵地发抖。

他们又站了一会儿，李马克说：“你该回去了。”他伸出手，似乎是想要拍一拍罗渽民的肩膀，到了一半，又收了回来。

罗渽民看着他转身走回去，大堂里灯光璀璨，金碧辉煌，哥哥的背影看起来那么挺拔那么好看，让人觉得可以呆呆地看一辈子。他就这样看着，看着，直到哥哥转过走廊，看不见了，才恋恋不舍地收回目光。冷风吹过来，罗渽民打了个哆嗦，发现自己还披着哥哥的外套，可他犹豫了一下，还是没有追上去。

也是，罗渽民想，自己披过的外套，哥哥还会要吗。


	2. Chapter 2

接到朴老爷子出事的电话前，罗渽民其实早有预感，年纪大了，总会到那个时候。他只是不愿意相信。来不及喘气，他先手腕强硬地把事情压了下来。要做的事情很多，外患是其一，内忧更可怕。那家港企的合作谈到一半，不能断掉，可他不知道公司的事情要多久才能解决，只能先稳住对方。不得已的时候，他不介意先施点美人计，给人家一点甜头尝尝。

酒局结束，他让助理送他回去，途中，他在后座上睡过去，醒来的时候，发现身上盖的是李马克那件外套。下车前，他本来想让人家照着价格送一件回去，终于还是没有忍心。

躺了几个小时，又在公司一路忙到傍晚，就开车去机场接人。老爷子唯一的儿子在瑞士读一所私校，飞机今天晚上到。所有的事里，只有这件他最不想做，又最不放心别人去做。

距离他上一次见朴志晟，大约过了四年，也许已经快五年了。罗渽民几乎看着朴志晟长大，从一个毛茸茸的小鸡仔变成长手长脚的大男孩，志晟是多好的一个小孩啊，他恨不得学会世界上的所有语言，然后把所有漂亮的形容词送给志晟。他把志晟看成亲弟弟，志晟就把他当亲哥哥。他也知道，就是因为这样，知道那些事的时候，志晟该有多恨他。

他摇摇头，想把乱七八糟的想法给扔出去，可这几天真的是忙坏了，脑子一空下来就开始胡思乱想，想古时候这叫秘不发丧，皇帝死了，得一路接他儿子进宫，又想，朴老爷子还在床上躺着呢，多不吉利，可人家要真是皇帝，他罗渽民又算什么？忙死累活地替人卖命。

细细想来，他也知道朴老爷子对他是利用多于真心，他又何尝不在在利用朴家？他用朴家和过去划清界限，他们互相利用，互相心甘情愿。利益放在眼前，感情只是水到渠成附赠的。

可他又不信朴老爷子对自己没有一点真心，如果没有，又怎么会把儿子也托付给他。就算是养小猫小狗，养久了，也会养出感情来，何况是一个活生生的人，是他罗渽民呢。就算后来闹得满城风雨，走在路上被人指指点点，他罗渽民自己做过的事，自己从不后悔。

遇到朴老爷子的时候，罗渽民才二十出头，还是个什么都不懂的愣头青。是朴老爷子把他挑拣出来，淬炼他，拉伸他，塑造他，一步步地把他变成现在的样子。他是整个朴家里最完美的一件作品。

他还记得头一次去朴家的那个晚上，朴太太拉着他的手，温温柔柔地对他说，你就是小罗吧，我先生很看重你的。朴家客厅顶上有盏水晶吊灯，照得人暖洋洋的，整个晚上他都在回味那种让人如沐春风的笑。可惜那笑不长久。

吃完饭，他跟着老爷子走进书房，老爷子告诉他：“小罗，我很看重你，但我不能用你，你知道是为什么吗？”

他说：“因为我是李家的儿子？”

朴老爷子说：“错了！管你是李家还是张家、郑家，我不能用你，只因为你不是朴家的儿子。”

他就站在那里，十二月，暖气开得就像是春天，可他出了一身的冷汗。

他当然知道。他欠缺一副投名状。以前绿林好汉结伙做事，你要加入，那就得先杀一个人，杀了人之后你就不再是好人了，你无路可退。罗渽民恨李家，恨他爸爸，恨得血液滚沸，可在这个世界上还有一个人对他好，只要这样，他就永远不能把刀对准李马克，他的哥哥，他最亲密的爱人。

国际到达里面传来一阵响动，身边的人群开始窃窃私语起来，罗渽民猛然间回过神，才发现手心里一片湿滑。

朴志晟终于出现，穿呢大衣与衬衫，架一副金丝边的眼镜。什么时候近视的？他慢慢走近，罗渽民从平视变成仰头看，这才发现是副平光，下面的眼皮还有点肿肿的。

真好，罗渽民笑，志晟长高了。

他伸手，想要把行李接过去，却被躲开了。志晟垂下眼睛，说：“我来就好。”

两个人一前一后走进停车场，没有人说话，只有箱轮转动的声音，罗渽民在前面带路，只觉得芒刺在背，烧得自己火辣辣地疼。朴志晟还恨他，他知道，带着一条命恨他，无论过了多久，这份恨也消解不掉。

他们汇入傍晚五彩斑斓的车流。沉默的时候，连车厢里的空气都变得粘稠起来。罗渽民很坐立不安，后座每一点轻微的响动都让他浑身发烫，不知道该怎么才好。终于，他忍不住抬起头看，反光镜里，志晟闭着眼睛，好像已经睡着了，摘掉了眼镜后，鼻翼两侧还有浅浅的压痕。罗渽民晃了一下神，不知道为什么，突然想到：还好，这样的志晟还有一点小孩样子。

经过收费站的时候，朴志晟醒了，问：“爸爸还好吗？”

罗渽民说：“不太好，说不出话，但想见你最后一面。”

志晟顿了顿，嗯了一声，又倒回座椅靠背上。

罗渽民双手缓缓用力，握紧了方向盘，心里又酸又疼。曾经，他们是是无话不谈的朋友，可到了如今，这样长的一路，他们总共又说了几句话？

志晟在病房里，他就坐在外面的椅子上等，走廊里的灯光很暗，也没有什么人，只有护士们走来走去，脚步放得又轻又急。他很久没有好好休息了，等着等着，就迷迷糊糊地打起盹来。

梦到什么，还是那个晚上，小孩子从房里探出头来，圆鼓鼓的脸，圆鼓鼓的锅盖头，那样怯生生又充满好奇地打量他，他笑着说，你好。小孩也很有派头地点点头：你好。罗渽民一下子被逗笑了，蹲下来，问，你多大了？

肩膀被人拍了两下。罗渽民一下子清醒，猛地坐直了，差点扑到眼前人的怀里。朴志晟退开一步，垂下眼睛，说：“走吧。”

好。他站起来，只觉得浑身酸软，手也没有力气，几乎连手机也握不住。他问：志晟，你要回去休息吗？

朴志晟摇摇头：“不，我想去公司看一看。”

罗渽民看了看时间，快零点了，但他什么也没说。

到公司楼下已经快一点，大楼漆黑一片，一路走，罗渽民就一路开灯过去，开得灯火通明，恍若白昼。他们看了朴老爷子的办公室，有段时间之前，就没有人在这里办公了，只是常有人打扫，还很干净。房间采光很好，一整面墙都做成了落地窗，坐在桌前，转头还可以看到江景。朴志晟在办公桌前坐下，拉开每一个抽屉。他也不知道自己在找什么，一些旧的纪念品，还是他们一家三口的合照？但没有，即使曾经有过，也太久了，他爸爸的痕迹已经快要完全消失掉了。他兴趣缺缺，又走到窗前，想要看一看外面。

玻璃上的倒影闪动了两下，罗渽民走过来，静静地陪他站了一会儿。“有多久没来了？”他问。

朴志晟顿一顿，像在认真计数：“四年半了。”

罗渽民也不说话。这四年半，该是怎样难熬的四年半？他难熬，地球的另一边，这个小孩也一样难熬着。

志晟吐一口气，把额头贴到窗上，玻璃很冷，被他的额头熏出一块雾来。夜景也没什么好看的，只有高架桥的路灯亮着，星星点点，像小时候玩的连线游戏，按照数字顺序一个个连起来，就能拼出许许多多的图样。这一次，他拼出一座午夜一点的城市。

罗渽民说：“志晟，你该回去了。”

朴志晟转过头，这才发现罗渽民脸上也写满疲惫，双眼都是血丝。他心里缓缓地抽痛一下，不知道为什么，疲倦如同翻江倒海一样来袭。

他点点头：“好。”

罗渽民送他到家，熟门熟路，连他家佣人也熟悉得很，看来他出国的这段时间，朴家罗渽民是没少来。朴志晟看着心里很不是滋味。但这种不是滋味只持续了一瞬间，很快又被更庞大的浪潮吞没了。

看着眼前的宅子，他在心里默默地算，是真的有很久、很久没有回来了。家里的布置几乎和他走的时候一模一样，只要看着，就能想起来从前的时候。那个时候，家里有他爸爸、他妈妈和他，他还小，但也从来没觉得这宅子这么大、这么空空荡荡过。直到现在，他才真正知道什么叫物是人非，宅子还在，他也还在，可爸爸妈妈都不在了。

到底为什么会这样？

他转过身，罗渽民站在一盏灯下面，和佣人交代事情，整个人被暖光照得毛茸茸的，看起来和背后的朴宅融为一体，相比之下，他才是那个初来乍到、不合时宜的人。罗渽民说完话，转向他，嘴巴动了动，大概是要和他告别。

可，朴志晟咬了咬嘴唇，他发现自己不想罗渽民走。罗渽民走了的话，今天晚上，这样大的宅子，就只有他一个人了。他也不是害怕，这个时候，他只是不想一个人。这样难堪的心思，他不知道该怎么开口，也不好意思开口，只是直直地盯着罗渽民。

罗渽民几乎没费什么力气就弄懂了他：“你刚到这里不习惯，要不……我也留在这里吧。”

说这话的时候，罗渽民的神情是那么认真，有那么一瞬间，朴志晟几乎就要原谅他了。可佣人走过来，笑眯眯地说：“楼上的房间一直给罗先生留着。”

朴志晟整个人都僵住了。

四年前，他一气之下跑到瑞士，一夜之间，这个家只零破碎，只剩下爸爸还在苦苦支撑。爸爸对不起这个家，他又对不起爸爸，冤冤相报，他自知没有批判爸爸的资格。可这里还是他的家啊，他住过、妈妈也住过的家，给罗渽民留着房间又是什么意思？他气得手指都在发抖，转头跑上楼。

罗渽民落后他两步，尾随着进了房间，也不笑了，只很讨好地看着他，要毛巾就给他递毛巾，要水就替他倒水，他脱了外套随便一扔，罗渽民就捡起来，帮他端端正正地挂在椅背上。

朴志晟有气没处使，冷着一张脸。他想马上就睡觉，可罗渽民催着他洗了澡吹了头发，又盯着他钻进被窝里。瑞士有九个小时的时差，朴志晟这一天过得无比漫长，他本来应该觉得累，可现在，躺在这张曾经无比熟悉的床上，又怎么也睡不着了。

明天早上，罗渽民说，有什么想吃的吗？

朴志晟摇摇头。

罗渽民没有勉强，替他掖好被角：“没关系，早点睡吧。”他的声音低低的，听起来居然有点温柔的意思。

——如果妈妈还在，可能也是这样哄自己睡觉吧。

朴志晟被自己的想法吓住了，一时间手脚冰凉，心里却无端升起一股火气来。罗渽民凭什么？

罗渽民刚要走出房门，就听见背后的响动。

“罗渽民”，小孩说，“你把我当什么，小狗吗？”

罗渽民定住了。他缓缓转过身，一字一句地问：“志晟，为什么你会这么想？”

朴志晟不说话，一双眼睛直直盯着他。被这样看着，罗渽民不知道该说什么。四年了，他和志晟之间的结，什么时候才能解开？

他在床边坐下来，伸出手，小心翼翼地拨了拨志晟的刘海。朴志晟没有躲开，只是冷冰冰地盯着他。

不，志晟，罗渽民近乎喃喃自语地说，我才是你们的狗。

你是我们的狗？朴志晟在心底重复。他还能说出更多伤人的话，可他没有说。

好了，罗渽民的手很快离开他的额头，你真的该睡了。

朴志晟在瑞士念的是理科，硬要说有什么和公司的事搭边，也有，只不过一点点微末的金融数学，其余他算是一窍不通，都要从头学起。好在小孩聪明，又在北欧的冰天雪地里呆了四年，磨出一副认真刻苦的性子，在哪里都很打眼。在罗渽民心里，朴志晟总还是那样圆圆软软的小孩，如果当初留在国内，跟着他们耳濡目染，未必能长成这样。

这样的性格有好，也有不好，对做这行的人来说，志晟过于软和了一点。胜负欲是有，可欧洲人喜欢把一切都摆到明面上来，带着一种微妙的盛气凌人，有什么说什么，一点不客气。可商场上人说七分藏三分，第一回见面就把底线完完全全地亮出来，未免也太吃亏。

别的都能慢慢学，性格却是早养好了的，不容易改，罗渽民只能一点一点的教，教了工作上的事，顺带还教生活上的。朴志晟如今一个人住那么大的地方，他不放心，顺路不顺路，都要过去看一看。

一看才知道，朴志晟有自己的一套生活习惯，今天的早餐是冷三明治夹一片生菜，明天是是冷三明治夹两块番茄，罗渽民实在看不下去，有空的时候也会去给他去做饭，久而久之，也常在朴家过夜。他不奢求他和志晟的关系能因此好转一些，因为那些事情，他始终对小孩心怀愧疚。罗渽民把如今对志晟的好看成一种补偿。朴志晟不习惯佣人，也只有罗渽民的好意他才能接受得心安理得。

罗渽民常去应酬，朴志晟最看不惯这点。他实在不懂真枪实弹的喝酒能对工作有什么帮助，瑞士人也爱喝，做什么事都喜欢来一点，实习的时候他们常有鸡尾酒社交，配那种细巧的、一口一个的小点心，但做摆设的情况更多，社交才是重头戏。和人说话，拿着酒是一种习惯，要是真的吃那些点心，总会被人当成失礼。朴志晟不喜欢，罗渽民就愈发小心翼翼，好在他喝多了也不吵，很安静，只是尤其爱干净。朴志晟听见楼下响动，走到楼梯口，看到罗渽民正抢佣人的活做，把衣服一件一件叠好，沙发套拉直，走到哪里就整到哪里，看起来傻里傻气的。

他咬一咬牙，还是下了楼。

罗渽民正把自己锁在洗手间里，刚想洗个澡，听见外面小孩把门敲得震天响。他没办法，匆忙用水冲了冲脸，打开门，朴志晟就站在门口，低头望他，一句话也不说。

他叹了口气，问：“怎么了？”

朴志晟只看着他，罗渽民喝得感觉再迟钝，也觉得有哪里不对，只是他头昏脑胀，实在没精力猜别人九转十八弯的心思，一把拨开就要往外走。

志晟被他推得一个趔趄，撞到门框上，哎哟了一声，罗渽民吓了一跳，还没来得及回头，就被从背后抱住了，紧接着，小孩软乎乎的脑袋就凑了过来。

有吻落在后颈上，罗渽民背上起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，可昏昏沉沉间，竟然没觉得有哪里不对，只觉得小孩看起来长手长脚，可真的能把他搂在怀里，还是令人惊奇得很。朴志晟脱一件衣服，他就把衣服接过来，顺着领子，不让皱了。果然是爱干净，被推到床上的时候还有心思整了整床单，朴志晟不喜欢他三心二意，把他手拽过来，力气很大，罗渽民被弄痛了，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，这小屁孩身上一股狠劲，他以前怎么没看出来？

要看的话，以后倒多的是机会。朴志晟压着他的肩膀从背后操他，他跪不住，软软地撑着床，就要倒下去，手腕却被一把拽住往后拉，罗渽民挣扎不开，只能靠膝盖和朴志晟的性器保持平衡，肩膀好酸，可又爽得要命，志晟从背后贴上来吻他耳朵他就射了，手腕上的劲头一松，整个人就向前倒在床上。朴志晟把他翻过来，重新从正面插进去，他大腿一个劲地抖，抬都抬不起来，朴志晟就拽住他一只脚腕亲他的膝盖，说，哥哥，你膝盖都红了。

红了吗，他闭着眼睛不敢看，朴志晟得寸进尺，用手摸他的大腿，哥哥这里怎么也湿了？罗渽民头晕，嘴巴里反反复复地念：不是，没有……

志晟没带套，还得先把东西弄出来，罗渽民说，去浴室吧，小孩还认真地摇摇头：要堵住的，还是在外面弄出来。罗渽民没有办法，志晟的手指伸进去时他就硬了。紧接着他们做了第二回。这次做得很温柔，罗渽民忍不住，伸手摸了摸志晟的脑袋，不知道为什么，朴志晟一下子哭了，眼泪全掉在罗渽民胸口，掉一颗，罗渽民就像被烫到似的抖一下。

凌晨四点多他酒醒，睁开眼，发现志晟躺在身边，呼吸平稳，睡觉的样子很乖顺。昨天晚上的一幕幕在他脑子里重新回放，他惊得手脚发麻，心在胸腔里砰砰乱跳。蹑手蹑脚地走出去，热了一杯水，又回到床上，本来以为自己会睡不着，可睡意来的很快，存心要把不好过都留给明天。

等再醒过来的时候，小孩已经不见了，他走到客厅，朴志晟像是锻炼过、又已经洗过澡的样子，窝在沙发上看手机。也是，罗渽民意识到，在外四年多，小孩身上已经独有一套西方烙印。他在心中安慰自己，或许昨晚的事，对朴志晟也很平常，那他就不需要如此介怀。

朴志晟听到他响动，从手机里抬起头来，说，我吃过早饭了。

罗渽民舔舔嘴唇，他知道这件事还是要说清楚，可面对朴志晟，他自觉亏欠，因为亏欠，又仿佛低人一等，竟然怎么也开不了口。

他不开口，朴志晟也不开口，而这种事，做了一次，就有接下来的无数次。有时候罗渽民睡到一半，志晟开门进来，摇醒他，就来脱他的衣服。

罗渽民索性把东西都搬回朴宅。他知道外面那些人骂得多难听，他自己也没想到，答应朴老爷子照顾他儿子，竟然照顾到床上去了。可他不是活该吗，从爹到儿子，他一辈子就该落在朴家人手上。

朴老爷子没撑多久，入冬前就走了。葬礼在朴家办，由志晟的一个叔叔主持。朴家人在宅子里安营扎寨，罗渽民身份尴尬，想帮忙也不好插手，每次进出，与朴家人打照面，总避免不了看人脸色。不管老爷子生前再怎么器重他，终究还是外人，罗渽民也还要脸，当下搬了出去。他从没有在外长住的打算，只在宾馆开了个房间。这样倒更方便了志晟。志晟手上，连他房卡都握着一张，罗渽民有时下班回来，还能看到志晟在他床上打盹。

这么荒唐的事情算什么，他又算什么。罗渽民心里发苦，苦到极点，又忍不住笑起自己来，就当还债吧，欠志晟的，欠志晟他们一家的，他就用自己慢慢还。

这是还得清的债，可有的债，他一辈子都还不清了。

葬礼这几天，罗渽民接二连三地做噩梦，原先是梦到朴老爷子，想来老爷子还有心事未了，要托在梦里和他说，可要说什么，又不说出来，只那张脸来来去去地出现。又梦到朴太太，笑意很温柔的一个女人，头一次见面时，罗渽民曾觉得他们是那样一双神仙眷侣，现在一个追着一个地走了，泉下相见的时候，不知道会不会提到他。

慢慢地，梦里就没有他们了，反复做的，都是罗渽民自己的噩梦。梦到什么，醒来就记不清了，可他记得有哥哥，还有志晟，这两张脸交叠着出现，一个叫他“小民”，另一个喊“渽民哥”。

他也在葬礼上看到过李马克。这个地方就这么点大，做生意的也就这么点人，不管生前关系好坏，总是认识一场，走了，也要来拜一拜。可就是因为只有这么些人，人人都知道他们两家的那点破事。李马克本不用亲自来的，来了，只会因为他遭人议论。

罗渽民知道，李马克为什么来，为什么那样，在雨里，在朴家门口站了那么久。他知道哥哥是来见他的，也知道，哥哥是在等着他出现。

可他哪里还有脸见哥哥？

哥哥不知道的吧，他站在门口，等着或许有人会出现时，他的弟弟就在看着他，用目光，隔着很远很远的距离，那样温柔地扫过他的脸，他紧锁的眉头，他亮晶晶的眼睛，他的鼻梁，掠过嘴唇——因为这样专注的目光，对于嘴唇，未免太过轻浮——又轻轻流向他的下颌。他不知道，在他焦灼地期盼时，他的弟弟也是这样，充满悲伤地期盼他。

要是再来一次。罗渽民了闭上眼睛。

他在惩罚哥哥，也在惩罚自己。从小到大，一直都是。


End file.
